No Moon
by save a whale ride a hale
Summary: Edward decides to change Bella after Jasper attacks her. That means no Renesmee, no Volturi and Bella doesn't know Jacob is a werewolf. That means everything is gunna be okay, right? Right? rated T just in case.


No Moon

Summary:

What happens if Edward didn't leave bella after she was attacked by jasper but thought he had to change her in order to save her? What happens if she never met the Volturi or had Renesmee or found out Jacob was a werewolf? Would she want to be a vampire still?

Chapter 1:

**Bella**

A party, great, just what I wanted, another excuse for Alice to shove me into another designer dress and play Bella Barbie doll for hours on end. This was going to be fun.

"Hold still Bella. Stop fidgeting. The more you fidget the longer this will take and the less time you'll have to spend with Edward."

Hearing Edward's name made sit dead straight in my chair. Alice laughed to herself and continued her work. I passed the time counting the flowers on the wallpaper. 582, 583, 58-

"Bella I'm done." Alice said, interrupting my train of thought. "Now all we have to do is dress you and you'll be with Edward in no time."

She walked into her mammoth sized closet and came back a few seconds later with the clothes she had picked out for me. It was a sleeve-less knee length green satin dress with black floral patterns etched into the material and a thin black band around the waist. **(A/N I'm describing the dress Bella wears in new moon. I love it so I thought I might as well keep it****) **I had to admit, it was beautiful, but I wouldn't tell Alice that. She also gave me an elbow length black cardigan and a pair of flat shoes.

"Now are you sure you can dress yourself?" she asked before leaving.

"I'm sure." I said. She smiled before closing the door, letting me dress in peace.

By the time I was ready the others had gotten changed, set up downstairs and were already waiting for me. "Damn vampire speed." I cursed silently as I walked downstairs. They giggled at my comment and I felt my cheeks turn red.

I looked at the room carefully. It had been decorated so beautifully, it was breathtaking. Candles lined the window ledges and flowers and beautiful glass ornaments covered Edward's piano. On a table near where Carlisle and Esme were standing, stood a giant cake. It was green and pink with a giant '18' on top and ribbons and flowers decorating it.

I couldn't understand why they would make his much for a human girl with a tiny appetite. I don't even know if a human Emmett could eat it all and that was saying something. Next to the cake was a small pile of presents. I had known the Cullens long enough to know that just because it was a small pile didn't mean the presents weren't expensive.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" The Cullens cheered. Even Rosalie joined in though not as cheerfully as the others.

"Come on Bella, time to open presents." Alice chirped, taking my hand in her icy one and pulling me towards the presents.

I looked back at Edward who smiled at his little sister's excitement. I stood at the table trying to decide which one to open first when Edward slid his arm around my waist and whispered which one I should open first. "Open Alice's first love, she'll burst if you don't."

I smiled and took the most lavishly decorated present. There was a small clicking noise and I looked up to see Alice with the camera Charlie had given me for my birthday. "Have you been taking photos the whole time?" I asked.

"No." She told me cheekily. "I've been taking photos all day. You really need to hide your belongings better Bella. Plus we need to document today. The last birthday we had was Emmett's and that was his vampire birthday, not his human birthday. This is the first one in centuries. Let us have our fun Bella."

I sighed. _"Damn physic pixie." _I cursed in my head.

I started slowly unwrapping Alice's gift but dropped it when the paper sliced my finger, drawing a tiny bead of blood. "Ouch, paper cut."

I heard a loud growl and looked up just in time to see Jasper, black eyed and snarling, about to pounce at me. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I couldn't even take my eyes from Jasper's. They were so black, blacker then Edward's when I first saw him, blacker than James's in the ballet studio and I was transfixed by them.

Edward was the one to make a move. He pushed me back hard over his piano. I fell onto the ground, covered in glass, flowers and blood. I was winded and it was hard to breath.

I heard a loud _'crash'_ and the sound of ripping metal. I could hear Jasper's scream and the grunts of Edward and Emmett trying to pin their brother down. "DO-DON'T KI-KI-KILL JASPER!" I screamed, still a bit winded.

Carlisle was next to me a second later, his face serious, his training taking over. I looked down at where Carlisle was examining my arm and realised how bad it was. There was a large cut in my arm, blood oozing out of it carelessly. A piece of glass was lodged it in. I felt Carlisle pick me up and run me to his study. As we ran pass I quickly saw a glimpse of Jasper screaming, cradling his left side and Alice holing back her sobs and holding her husband's arms.

Tears started rolling down my face. What had I done?

**(A/N, I know it's short, I'm sorry. This is my version of the birthday scene, that's why Jasper is missing a limb. I thought it would be better that way. Hope you like it. R&R, I love hearing what you guys have to say)**


End file.
